Way Out, in the water
by Kat Harley
Summary: Erwin/Hanji/Levi. No sé ustedes, siempre me he cuestionado la posibilidad de que el corazón se divide en más de dos partes, seccionándose para dar nuestro amor romántico a más de una persona. Nunca me ha pasado, pero sí creo que eso puede ser posible. Esta es mi disertación sobre esa posibilidad. SPOILER/WARNING ALERT: Posibles spoilers Raw 60 y 61 del manga. Lemmon, Hetero.


DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

WARNING: Basada en el RAW 60 del manga, POSIBLES SPOILERS, generados en su mayor parte en el final de este capítulo del manga, por lo que es posible que después de leer el capítulo 61, mi songfic ya no tenga mucho sentido. Lenguaje ofensivo, situaciones adultas, actividad sexual explícita y posiblemente gráfica. Solicito de su amable discreción. Así mismo, el capítulo está basado en la canción Where's Is My Mind de Yoav Feat. Emily Browning, cover (Usado en la película "Sucker Punch"), de la famosa canción de The Pixies, usada en la película "The Fight Club", ambas de las mejores películas que he visto por distintos motivos.

Dedicado a San NanKnight, pues su increíble creatividad, jamás ha dejado de estimular la mía.

Es un proyecto importante para mí, espero lo disfruten. Agradezco sus reviews, críticas, etc.

**_Way out, in the water._**

**Leadership.**

Vi a los ojos al mismísimo Rey de las Murallas. Su barba real no se movió, ni tampoco nada en su fisonomía. Sus hombres me miraban con desprecio. Sin compasión.

Sentía el párpado hinchado y el brazo que me quedaba estaba completamente adolorido. El muñón cercenado de lo que quedó de mi otro brazo ardía en donde aún continuaba vendado sin terminar de sanar.

Estúpidas consecuencias de una mala decisión. Los hombres como yo teníamos que afrontar eso. Levi decía eso a menudo, y a menudo tenía razón.

Me sentía asombrado, molesto. No por saber que la muerte estaba por escoltarme al patíbulo. No por ver a los hombres del Rey, que, incluyendo a Nile, antes me veían como colega y para quienes en aquel instante, yo no era más que algo de lo que sólo podían desviar la vista… Era algo más. Algo de lo que no quería hablar con nadie más que con mi gente de confianza.

Sabía que Hanji podría liderar a mi Escuadrón hasta el final y limpiar su nombre y el mío, y sabía que Levi recuperaría con éxito a Eren e Historia. Pero no sabía si volvería a verlos a ninguno de los dos para agradecerles llevarnos a la victoria.

O al menos al pie de la victoria, aunque luego, con un solo brazo y el ánimo en los suelos, fuese yo mismo quien tuviera que dirigirlos a costa de mi propia vida como cada día desde que la invasión comenzó.

El Rey de pronto empezó a dar órdenes, sin escuchar a nadie, sin solicitar preguntar nada. El Rey solicitaba aniquilar todo lo que pusiera en peligro a la humanidad y aunque no lo dijera en ese instante, yo representaba a la Legión de Reconocimiento ante ellos, me había hecho cargo de Eren que a su vez representaba la posible extinción del Hombre, y había hecho lo que a mi alcance estaba para proteger a mis escuadrones, a pesar de que, según la Policía Estacionaria, eran los causantes de un gran número de muertes además del gran número de bajas que a menudo se producían a causa de intentar extinguir a los titanes.

Y por eso el Rey quería que la audiencia terminara lo más pronto posible. Sabía que yo sabía que era él, el Rey, quien estaba por acabar con la humanidad. Yo estorbaba.

Dos de los soldados de las tropas terrestres me levantaron del suelo y cuando me disponía a salir con ellos empujándome, frente a mí estaba Hanji. Moblit Berner cubría su espalda y todo fue demasiado rápido.

Mi caída fue vertiginosa.

Lo último que vi antes de caer de frente, con las amarras aún en mis tobillos, fue a Hanji esquivando el ataque de tres soldados que se cernían sobre ella y a Nile y a un pequeño grupo de soldados escoltando al Rey por una especie de salida secreta. Caí con la frente sobre las baldosas y el golpe en la sien me noqueó al rebotar. Mientras entreabría los ojos, Hanji ya había noqueado a su vez a los tres soldados, que Moblit comenzó a atar con rapidez. Se entendían bien.

Vi a Hanji alzarme en brazos con dificultad. Miró con interés mi rostro amoratado y sé que de haber tenido las manos libres, se habría llevado una a los labios, porque dejó escapar entre ambos una expresión de asombro misericordioso. Sus brazos me rodearon y dejé caer pesadamente la cabeza en su pecho.

Sabía que estaba a salvo.

Había escapado de la muerte.

**Brilliance.**

Me quedé observando a Erwin hasta bien pasada la medianoche. Respiraba con dificultad y luego de unas horas, comenzó a apaciguarse su ritmo cardíaco. Todos sabíamos que había una recompensa puesta por su cabeza. Y sabíamos que de entregarlo, no tendríamos esperanza alguna de sobrevivir. Levi aún no se había presentado ni teníamos muestra alguna de que estaba cerca. Las velas de la habitación comenzaban a consumirse. Moblit ya había corrido las cortinas y retozaba silencioso en la sala de estar del antiguo cuartel general, construido sobre los campos fuera de la muralla Rose. Por suerte, sólo los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento conocían su ubicación exacta y ningún miembro de la Legión jamás osaría revelarla.

Me acerqué a la cama y toqué la mejilla llena de rasguños de Erwin con el dorso de mi mano. Su piel estaba tibia y pálida. No habíamos cruzado una palabra, pero en su mirada vi antes de desmayarse, que me agradecía salvarlo de su fatal destino. Espero que haya entendido las palabras que traté de decirle con mis ojos. Me sentía aliviada de que aún continuara con vida, pues cuando llegué al castillo, por quien iba era por el mismísimo Rey y nunca imaginé que Erwin aún estuviese en audiencia. Con sinceridad, nunca había improvisado tanto. Y nunca había salido bien. Me alivió verlo aún con vida… Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle.

Abrió los ojos. El que le habían golpeado estaba amoratado y mostraba el rostro enrojecido y abotagado entre el golpe en el suelo y los que los soldados le habían propinado. Sentí tanta frustración y odio porque conocía a Erwin y sabía que de haberlo dejado luchar contra ellos en las mismas condiciones, habría dejado a todos con el trasero pateado. Pero lo ataron y lo golpearon, indefenso contra el cemento y quién sabía qué más. Sus ojos azules, uno más abierto que el otro, me observaron, fijos, como si no creyera que era yo y su único brazo se extendió para atraerme. Mis brazos instintivamente lo rodearon. No quería que sintiera la soledad del brazo perdido. No quería que lo notara. Pareció perder la conciencia en ese instante, su cuerpo dejó de sostenerse y dejó caer su peso en mis brazos.

- _Sabía que vendrías…_

Lo acuné. Le escuché reír por lo bajo y acaricié sus cabellos rubios. Comenzó a temblar y comprendí que había estado muy asustado. La perspectiva de morir, como a todos, lo había aterrorizado e iba comprendiéndolo alejado ya de ese instante. Lo acuné más; su piel comenzaba a recuperar color y me senté entonces junto a él en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- _Sabía que esperarías por nosotros._

Erwin era incapaz de llorar. Había vivido una vida más que Levi o que yo y se había sostenido ante la carga de todas las muertes bajo su cargo. Vidas humanas que una a una fueron extinguiéndose ante sus ojos y de las que, según la humanidad, lo cual era irónico, él era el único responsable.

Pero a cambio, Erwin Smith tomó mi mano con la mano que le quedaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos observando mi mano, silencioso. Su rostro quedó a apenas unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro y su respiración cálida rozó mis labios, lo que después también hicieron sus labios sin consumar del todo aquella especie de beso. Yo lo miraba sin cerrar los ojos, entre expectante y alerta, pero comprendí lo que aquellos labios buscaban y no iba a negarme.

_Comprensión, amor, ternura… El afecto y la pasión jamás conocidos._

Erwin soltó mi mano y sostuvo mi rostro atrayéndome por la mejilla firmemente. Me miró y descifrándome, me sonrió alejándose apenas para murmurar:

- _Levi vendrá pronto y esto no le gustará._

Me hizo gracia. ¿Qué podría molestarle de eso a ése enano?

Erwin murmuró casi para sí:

- _No le molestará por mí, sino por ambos. Será como dejarlo fuera y se enojará contigo._

Y se alejó con suavidad palmeándome la cabeza.

**Fortress.**

Sacudimos el lodo de nuestras botas. Mikasa no me quitaba la vista de encima y me hacía sentir incómodo. Eren peleaba con Jean Kirshtein, Connie Springer y Sasha Braus discutían, Historia Reiss caminaba silenciosa y en general, el regreso fue el usual.

_Erwin ya debía estar muerto._

Sentía cierta incomodidad, como nadar en aguas obscuras y muy profundas, aguas en las que no quería nadar. Todo parecía normal y al mismo tiempo parecía… Imposible, _distinto_.

_Tsk… Mierda. Me he ensuciado toda la ropa. Necesito un baño._

Mikasa Ackerman sigue mirándome con su fastidiosa mirada. No es la misma que tiene para ése mocoso. Eren Jaeger nisiquiera la mira. Armin Arlert parece cabizbajo. Jean Kirschtein me resulta molesto con toda su palabrería, pero ahora se mantiene callado. Sasha Braus come mientras observa. Historia Reiss me pregunta con su mirada clara y alerta, como un animal en medio de un incendio, si podré salvarlos. Me aseguro de transmitirle con mis ojos que sí _aunque me importa una mierda._

¿Qué es lo que arde en la mirada de acero de Mikasa?

Ella lo escuchó. _Levi Ackerman_.

Parecía preguntar: _"Hey, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"._

_Me importa una mierda, recluta que vale por cien._

Deseo darme un baño, acostarme un momento, beber una taza de té negro y unas gotas de limón.

Deseo saber si Erwin ha muerto, si Hanji está viva todavía.

Son mis camaradas. Si estos mocosos se cuidan las espaldas, doy por seguro que yo debo aún cuidar los traseros de mis superiores, aún si éstos son arriesgados o idealistas, débiles o suficientemente fuertes para salvarse.

Me pregunto por qué pensar en la muerte de Erwin Smith me produce ansiedad, cuando debería producirme alivio. Recuerdo los rostros de Farlan e Isabel y pienso que la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol.

_Ellos murieron, es cierto. Puede que Erwin y Hanji también abonen ahora la tierra de la ciudad subterránea, qué sé yo._

Isabel era muy parecida a Hanji en algunas cosas y a menudo toleré a esa cuatro ojos gracias a la existencia de Isabel.

_Ahora no podría vivir pensando que ha muerto ella también._

Y Farlan, que tanto me pidió esperar para matar a Erwin, ahora debe estar sonriendo en alguna parte.

_Esos dos son lo más cercano a familiares o amistades para mí y ahora podrían estar desangrándose en las baldosas de Stohess o Trost._

La tierra es más blanda a medida que llegamos. La lluvia nos sorprende, pero hemos de aguantarla.

_¡Mierda, mierda! Debo oler a rayos._

En la ciudad hay un movimiento inusual.

Comienzo a dar la orden de separarnos de a dos o de tres, de modo que camino solo mientras los demás caminan en grupos bajo las capuchas, en silencio, alertas y con sospecha en todo y todos y al fin nos reuniremos del otro lado, para dirigirlos entonces fuera de Rose, en la fortaleza de la Legión. Era casi seguro que nadie estuviera allí.

La ciudad apestaba a ansiedad. Las mujeres en sus casas, se retiraban cerrando las ventanas con solo vernos pasar y los hombres entraban azotando las puertas. Los niños alegres simplemente parecían no existir. Algo parecía haber sucedido; algo desolador para la población, algo que no podían tolerar siquiera imaginar. Por más de día que fuese, parecía como si una obscura noche se cirniera ya en los corazones de toda la población.

Cuando todos estuvimos fuera de Rose, comenzamos a encender antorchas. No sabía qué íbamos a encontrar al llegar.

_Aún cabía la mínima posibilidad de que Hanji estuviese con vida_.

Por alguna razón era lo único que me hacía caminar con la misma ansiedad que vi reflejada en los rostros de todo el mundo. Ese sentimiento de urgencia, de antelación, de miedo _incluso_, parecía oprimir mi pecho.

_Tenía que asegurarme que, al menos, continuaban con vida._

_Gracias por sus reviews, los amo!_

_Kat~_


End file.
